Lost In Mystic Falls
by TheSharpWriter
Summary: Charlotte was just a regular girl...that is until she found herself sucked into the world of vampires, witches and werewolves, into the world of something she believed to be fiction, a world she thought was just a television show. this is a story of a young girl who fell for the big bad hybrid. Klaus/OC
1. The Beginning

**AN: so this is my first TVD fanfiction, i love this show, so i figured I'd give it a shot. Obviously I don't own the characters or anything like that, i was also inspired by Lost in Austen, so hopefully enjoy, rate and review XX**

* * *

**Chapter one.**

**The Beginning**

Today was the day that Charlotte's Shepherds entire world changed, her entire existence changed. It started out like any other day, she woke up, showered got ready for classes, headed out the door, and embarked on her usual routine. But little did she know that today day would be the best day of her life.

Charlotte rushed through her classes as quickly as she could, ran for her bus at the speed of light, all to get home to enjoy her favourite part of the week, vampire diaries. She loved it. She loved it with every fibre of her being, of course she knew it was only a show, but she couldn't help herself, it sucked her in, it thrilled her, it excited her. It was perfection. she guessed a little part of her had always hoped that something like this could happen to her, that she'd meet her vampire soul mate and live happily forever after. So yes, vampire diaries was her one and only vice. She made her usual bowl of popcorn, and poured herself a glass of wine. She set her snack on the coffee table and reached for the remote. At the precise moment she pressed the on switch the power went out. She sat there in total darkness.

_No no no! _she thought _Not now, anytime but now!_, she fumbled around her apartment looking for anything she could use a light source, she stumbled her way toward the hallway to find the fuse box, her hand lightly brushing the wallpaper as she felt her way around, as she was searching she began to wonder why it was taking her so long to reach the fuse box, it was located only a few feet away from where she was sitting only moments ago, that's when she bumped into something very large and very hard,

_What the? _She began to think. _What is this, _she traced her hands along what she could only assume to be a very large wooden bookcase, she was still in pure darkness, but even without her sight she knew that she had no such bookcase located in her small one bedroom apartment. Before she could finish her thought the lights flicked back on. She blinked rapidly to adjust her eyes to the newly found light. Finally she was able to focus, and what she saw before her was unbelievable. She stood against a very large mahogany bookcase that covered an entire wall. It was stacked with a thousand or more books, every shape and size, every colour and age. She stumbled back away from the bookcase while rubbing her eyes. On the other walls she saw what she assumed to be a small gallery, up and down the walls there were hundreds of paintings, very beautiful paintings, art she had never seen before.

_This has to be a dream, I fell over in the dark bumped my head, and am now having a strange dream._

As charlotte began to turn a corner she was stunned to a complete stop, there before her was Klaus, real Klaus, and Klaus from her favourite television show. He was more handsome then she could have possibly believed.

"Who are you?" Klaus spoke to her as he sped toward her with vampire speed. He seemed wary of this stranger who just happened upon his house, but the look in his eyes was more curious that malicious.

She was about to answer when the lights blacked out again. Within a split second the lights flicked back on, as she blinked repeatedly again. She was back in her tiny apartment, leaning up against the wall standing directly in front of the fuse box. _ Maybe I'm a little bit more obsessed with TVD than I thought, that has to be it, I was just so absorbed in watching the new episode that I momentarily let my imagination run wild. And they say TV ruins your imagination._

Charlotte sat down to watch her show; she had decided to just chalk it up to an over-active imagination, and lack of sleep.

* * *

Then next week went on without any sign of another 'hallucination' she went on with her dreary little life, she attended classes, worked, ate and slept. But every night she still thought back to that night, how real it all felt, how right it felt, she wished to be part of that world, but she knew it was all just so silly to wish that. _Well at least tonight I can live in their world, new episode starts in 10 minutes._

As Charlotte lay in bed dreaming of the episode she had just watched, she willed herself to dream of all things vampire. The next morning she awoke late, _damn my alarm didn't go off. Crap! I'm going to be late for class! _She thought as she hurried around grabbing her bag and books, she made herself a coffee in a travel mug and picked up her last bit of toast she rushed as quickly as humanly possible toward her door and walked through. What awaited her on the other side of the door was something she did not expect.

She was used to seeing a long grey hallway, with mildew stained carpet. But this time she was presented with a large entrance way, hardwood floors and a grand staircase leading up to the second floor. She recognised this place; it was the Mikaelson's,

"Holy crap!" she let slip out as she dropped everything she was holding, including her coffee that had sprayed out along the beautiful polished floor.

"You again!" Klaus yelled as he descended the ostentatious staircase. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" he spat out as he grabbed Charlotte by the shoulders and slammed her against the magical door she had just entered through, making her drop the remaining things she was carrying.

"I'm…I'm..."Charlotte" she stuttered out, she was in shock, not only could this not be real, but she was slightly winded from the force Klaus had slammed her with.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here" he spat out again, this time Charlotte could see his pupils dilate. _He's trying to compel me, what should I say, wait, I don't feel like I need to tell him the truth, what, maybe I can't be compeled. Crap! What am I going to say?_ Charlotte was quickly knocked out of her chain of thought by another slight slam against the door. "Answer me, and do not lie to me" he spat out, a little softer than before, but with much more aggression.

"I don't know what to say, I'm not sure how I got here, and I don't know why I am here…this isn't possible" she began to ramble. Klaus just eyed her for a moment, still with his tight grip around her shoulders, before he barred his fangs and dug deeply into Charlotte's throat. _I'm going to die! _Charlotte thought before she blacked out…

* * *

**So...let me know what you think, i should get another chapter out by tomorrow... i will be putting one up every day, hopefully. xx**


	2. A Change of Pace

**AN: hey guys, so here is the second chapter, I've haven't told you exactly where Charlotte landed in TVD timeline, but you will find out soon... so hope you like. xx**

* * *

**Chapter two.**

**A Change of Pace**

Charlotte awoke to the smell of a musty damp cellar with a pounding headache, hers hands grazed the cold hard cement as she began to prop herself up, she was laid out on a small cement bench of some sort, she tried to take in her surroundings but there was little light coming in from a small barred window at the top of the cellar. She looked around and made out a large wooden door opposite her makeshift bed, the floor of the prison was very dusty and dirty. She began to think back to the last thing she remembered, that's when she began to panic, her hand instinctively went to her throat, where only hours before Klaus had ripped into it. Her neck had no wound to speak of, but her shirt collar was soaked in blood, her blood. _Klaus must have fed me his blood. _She thought.

Charlotte slowly rose up; she was still feeling a bit light-headed not to mention the splitting headache she still had. There was a noise, a sort of rustling coming from the other side of the big wooden door, as Charlotte approached the door, muffled sounds of people speaking could be faintly heard, she pressed her head up against the door, the whispers began to get louder, the voices were coming closer. Charlotte strained her ears to pick up even the slightest word. All she could make out was "what do you plan on doing with her?"

_'her', they mean me…what am I going to do, how am I going to get out of here before Klaus, or someone else kills me. It's very easy to die here, I mean I've watched every character die at least once._

"you brother, should find out who she is, but I am leaving this godforsaken town" a man said, he was standing only a few feet away from the door now, his back was turned toward the small opening Charlotte was peering out of, but she recognised him, it was Elijah.

"Maybe we just kill her? Drain her dry, she tasted amazing mate." Klaus replied. Charlotte stumbled back a bit when she heard what Klaus had in store for her.

_of course he would just kill me, he doesn't know me. Not like I know him. I have to make him listen. I have to give him a reason to keep me alive. _Charlotte frantically thought of something she could say, she heard Elijah leave, but Klaus's heavy footsteps were getting closer and closer. She had only seconds to think of something, something big that would stop him in his tracks, but she didn't know 'when' she was in the story, had Klaus's family been awakened, had ester already tried to kill them. Was Elena a vampire? She took a gamble and yelled.

"I can help you find the cure!". Charlotte held her breath for a moment, not sure whether that statement would be enough to save her life. She starred straight into Klaus eyes. She decided that bravery may be her best option, she knew it was something he admired about Caroline, so it might work for her.

"how do you know about the cure?" Klaus eyed her questioningly.

"I know about the cure, the hunters, I know about you killing the original five, but as to how I know, you wouldn't believe me" she boldly stated, she was putting up a very courageous front, but inside she was terrified. She decided to try and keep the information she shared with the original to a minimum, she didn't want anyone to get hurt, and she knew a lot more than anyone of them could imagine.

" I've lived for a thousand years love, and I've seen a lot, I'm sure your story isn't too astonishing." He smugly said, "And as I'm in an uncharacteristically good mood, I'm going to give you at least a minute to tell me your story before I rip your head off". The words he was saying were murderous, but the tone he conveyed was very calm. Charlotte decided to call his bluff, she knew that Elena was a vampire, or at least she would be soon, and that meant no more doppelgänger blood, no more hybrids.

"I can't tell you, but I can help you, is Elena a vampire, did Rebekah kill her?" she said

Charlotte could tell Klaus was weighing his options, he could kill her now. Or he could listen to her story. She hoped with all her might it would be the latter.

"Is that how you know about the cure. You know Rebekah?", Klaus was clever, he was trying to piece together Charlotte's story before she told it, but she wasn't exactly sure how to answer his question. No she didn't know Rebekah personally, but she did know almost everything about her.

"not exactly" she replied "but, since you haven't killed me yet I'm guessing Elena is a vampire, and you are looking for the cure. Like I said I can help, trust me. I am just a human, if you find I'm lying kill me, but please let me out of this cellar. I promise, I'm not here to try and kill you, even if I could I wouldn't and no-one sent me here, I know that's hard to believe…" Charlotte realised she was rambling when Klaus raised his hand to stop her.

"Stop!" Klaus ordered. "enough, I will get answers out of you, one way or another, but for now I have bigger problems to deal with, truth be told, I will have a room set up for you, but mark my words. If you try to leave this house, my welcoming nature will be gone, and you will be spending you time back in this room until I'm done with you, do you hear me"

"yes" Charlotte chocked out, it seemed as though her brave front was beginning to falter.

* * *

Klaus had taken her upstairs and showed her to a beautiful, large room. There was a four-poster bed situated below a large arch-shaped window, the sun was streaming, there was a bookcase, a bed side table and chest of draws each more elegant and beautiful then the last. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

_Wow, this place is amazing, if being a prisoner is like this, I wonder how they treat their welcome guests. _

Klaus closed the door, Charlotte heard him lock the door from the outside.

_Guess I'm stuck in here, crap! Where's my stuff, I had it when I walked through the door. On no! I dropped it all. I don't even know how long I've been here._

Charlotte's thoughts were racing so she decided to take a quick shower, she felt like the hot water might clear her mind and help her come to a decision on what she is going to tell Klaus.

She jumped out of the shower and sat down on the bed, she was all of a sudden hit with a wave of exhaustion, it had been a long and confusing day, Charlotte laid down to have a nap,

_maybe when I wake up ill be home…I hope not!._

* * *

_So what did you think? I'm working on my next chapter and its going to be a lot longer, so hopefully you will all enjoy that..._

_oh and P.s. The latest episode of TVD was freaking Amazing!, I'm a huge klaroline fan. xx_


	3. What Not to Say

**Chapter Three**

**What not to say**

Charlotte awoke with a jolt, she had dreamt of dark golden eyes staring at her, sharp teeth barred with blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. She sat up in her bed and wiped her forehead, she noticed she had been sweating. Her eyes blinked rapidly, as she tried to adjust to the darkness. Glancing out the window she noticed it was nearly a full moon. She laid back down to try and continue with her restless sleep, but sleep would not overcome her, she resigned herself to the fact that she was now one hundred percent awake.

_Maybe I should sneak about the house, who knows how long I'm going to be here, I may as well make the most of it. _She thought. _Everyone must be asleep, and this is perhaps the only chance I'll have to explore before Klaus gets to me and makes me tell him everything I know._

Charlotte rose from her bed and quietly got dressed, she snuck out of her room and descended the stairs, as she walk toward, what she could only assume was the sitting room, she noticed a faint light flickering, as she got closer she could see the dying embers of a fire, situated in an ornate fire place. That's when she froze. Klaus was sitting in a brown leather sofa chair, staring into the last of the fires light.

He turned his head slightly, and spoke softly. "I do believe in the midst of all the chaos you've thrown yourself into, we forgot the formalities" he gestured toward the chair facing him. Charlotte hesitantly sat opposite him and glanced around the room, anywhere but into his eyes. She had seen those beautiful blue eyes a million times, but nothing compared to seeing them in the flesh, seeing them stare straight into her from only mere metres away. He continued "I am Niklaus Mikealson, and you are charlotte?"

"Charlotte Shepherd" she responded quickly.

"Are you a witch?" he asked. The question caught her off guard; she opened her mouth to reply, but closed it quickly. _A witch, why on earth would he think I'm a witch, I'm obviously powerless against him. Could he possible see me as a threat? _As if he had read her mind he continued, "The way you appeared and disappeared the other night. The way you appeared yesterday morning. How you cannot be compelled" with the last few words he said staring straight at her, while she starred straight back. "I assume it's some sort of witchcraft" he finished as he went back to sipping on his half empty glass of whisky.

"I'm not a witch." Was all she managed to say? It seemed as though Klaus had other things on his mind, he didn't seem too eager in his interrogation of the young intruder.

_Wow, he seems to be taking it well that I'm not giving up any of my secrets. Why and what could keep him so pre-occupied._ She thought

Again, as if he were reading her mind he answered her internal chatter.

"We are having a ball tomorrow night, you are welcome to join, and I do believe my brother Elijah has yet to acquire a date. Perhaps he will uncover your secrets… so we can be rid of you". He stared into the fire as he said all this, he was saying the words, but it was like he was a million miles away.

_OMG! The Mikealson's ball, that's when I am, Elena's not even nearly a vampire, they haven't even started looking for the cure, the others don't even know about the cure. That must be why Klaus is keeping my alive. And that the only way to get information from me is to ask. I cannot be compelled. Luckily for me._

Before she could stop herself she blurted out "you're not even looking for the cure, you do need it yet… why would you, why am I still here. That's all I told you about"

He let out a sigh before stating. "To be honest, the fact that you know about the cure, is intriguing. I feel you are too valuable to let go right not" Klaus sat silent for a moment, then continued with a very warning tone "but I have been known to change my mind very quickly. So tell me charlotte shepherd, why you are here, give me a reason that proves your worthy of being kept alive"

"Always with the death threats Klaus! If you wanted me dead I would be, but I'm not. You don't understand how much I've wished to be here, and you and this" she began to yell as she abruptly stood up and gestured around the room "all of this-" she was immediately cut off, Klaus had stood up and raced toward her standing only inches away from her face.

_He is so beautiful,_ she thought, but at this moment she was extremely afraid, had she just awoken the beast.

"Do not tempt me miss shepherd, answer my question." He spat, venom in his words.

Charlotte sat back down, trying to seem a little more controlled then she felt. "okay, I'll tell you want you want to know, but please I'm only trying to protect everyone, I want no-one to get hurt, and if I say the wrong thing, everything might change." Charlotte knew she would have to tell Klaus something, but how much could she spill without Klaus trying to kill Elena, or bonnie, or the Salvatore's. She eyed him for a while contemplating what she could say that would save her, and not cause too much damage. She decided to warn him instead of telling him his future. "I don't think you should trust Esther. I think you should be wary as to her intentions"

This statement seemed to stop Klaus in his tracks, days before Esther had said she had forgiven him, but he knew it was too good to be true. "How do you know this?" he quickly asked

"Think about it. She comes back after a thousand years, and says she wants to be a family, when has anyone in your family ever been completely honest, you all have ulterior motives, she spent a thousand years on the other side watching you all cause death and destruction everywhere you went, to suddenly turn up and for it all to be okay." Charlotte tried to lead Klaus to the conclusion that Esther was trying to kill them, but she didn't want to say out-right that she knew Esther was trying to kill them.

"That's enough, I want you to leave" he said. Charlotte knew that was the end of the conversation, she knew she had struck a nerve with him and she didn't want to be here when he decided to take his anger out on some poor human. "I'll leave" she said "but, what I've said, please don't let that make you hurt your mother. Rebekah would never forgive you." And with that charlotte left, she knew she had given Klaus the ammunition to kill his mother again, she knew he was already suspicious, but right now in the story Klaus finally had his family back together, and he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

Charlotte headed back up stair, climbed into bed, and fell fast asleep. The rest of the night was filled with dreams of the ball. When she awoke, she knew she had to stop Esther from binding the originals together. _I will stop her from trying to kill them all, I will talk to Elena and tell her what happens when an original dies. But how do I convince her._

The next morning charlotte awoke to the sunshine beaming down on her face, her stomach growled loudly. _Omg I am sooo hungry, how long has it been since I've eaten? _She thought. She jumped out of bed and walked toward the private bathroom, someone has laid out a fresh pair of clothes, she showered and dressed and headed down toward the kitchen. She hoped that no-one would be there so she could quickly grab a snack and head back to her room without bumping in to any inquisitive originals. No such luck, she stumbled into a full kitchen, Finn and Elijah were deep in conversation in one corner, Kol and Rebekah seemed to be bickering about something and Klaus was sitting at the kitchen bench reading the news paper.

_How odd _she thought _they seem like a normal family, if I didn't know better I'd think they were._ _I think I'll try not to disturb the atmosphere too much, fake it till you make it right._

Charlotte put on a deceptively big smile, and entered the kitchen. "Umm is there anything to eat?"

"Why? Are you offering? Kol said, he stepped away from his sister and turned his attention to you, "because I am feeling quiet peckish and would defiantly fancy a bite" he was so smug, he seemed even more smug in person.

"Kol!" Klaus began to say, Charlotte was momentarily grateful for his interjection, until she heard what he said next. "She is not to be eaten in the kitchen, I just had these floor polished and I don't desire them to be stained anytime soon." Charlotte quickly gave Klaus the evil eye, she noticed Klaus doing his signature smirk.

Charlotte grabbed a piece of fruit and quickly retreated back to her room. The rest of her day went on without too much misadventure; she filled her time browsing through the many books that littered the Mikealson mansion. Approaching dusk her solitude was interrupted by a knock on the door. She walked over and looked out into the hall, but there was nobody there, on the floor was a box with a large cream coloured bow, she recognised this scene, Klaus must have gotten her a dress for tonight, like he had gotten Caroline one. Charlotte couldn't help but have a slight pang of jealousy when she knew what Klaus was going to say to Caroline tonight.

_Why do I even care, I love Klaus and Caroline together, and Klaus has been nothing but awful to me since I arrived._

She tried to reason with herself but she knew the good in Klaus and she knew he was capable of being saved. But that didn't stop her wishing that she could be the one to bring out his humanity. She opened the box and inside was an absolutely incredible dress. It was long flowing, floor length, dark purple dress with cap sleeves; it had a beautiful bead embroidery v-neck line, and felt like silk.

The dress looked absolutely amazing on Charlotte. The deep purple accentuated her natural olive skin, and brought out the intense green in her eyes. She put her hair up in a loose bun with curls falling to frame her face. Klaus had also included a stunning amethyst and diamond necklace.

Just as she was finishing up getting dressed there was a knock at her door. She opened the door and was quite taken aback. On the other side was a very handsome man. _Gosh, he looks good in a tux, _she thought.

"Will you do me the honour of accompanying me downstairs" Elijah said, he was looking quiet dashing in his jet black tuxedo "I believe Klaus wanted me to keep an eye on you during the festivities. But if I do say, I think keeping a creature as beautiful as you company will hardly be a chore." He said to Charlotte. She couldn't help but blush a little. He held his arm out "shall we" he said.

_Well here goes nothing. Time to meet the rest of the gang._

* * *

**__****here you go, hope you enjoy it. let me know what you think. xx**


	4. Thank God for Dance Lessons

**Chapter four**

**Thank God for Dance Lessons.**

"We shall" said Charlotte She looped her arm around Elijah's and they proceeded down the hallway toward the stairs. As they reached the top of the grand staircase Charlotte looked out into the Mikaelson's mansion, and what she saw was truly beautiful. There was small glimmering lights everywhere and a large crystal chandelier, the people below all looked stunning, none more so than Klaus himself. Their eyes met for a split second, and Charlotte could see in his eyes that his demeanour towards her had changed. He was no longer looking at her as a pest that needed eradicating, but as a beautiful young woman that he could no longer ignore. Elijah walked Charlotte to the bottom of the stairs were she noticed Elena walking toward them.

"Elena, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." Elijah said as he motioned toward charlotte. "This is charlotte; she is a guest staying with us at the moment." Elijah politely looked back toward charlotte. "And this charlotte, is Elena"

"Nice to meet you" Elena said to charlotte, but charlotte could see in Elena's expression that Elena's was very suspicions of this new comer.

"Nice to meet you too." She said as she tried her best to seem as though this was the first time she was ever seeing Elena. "How about I get us some champagne?" she said as started toward the nearest waiter carrying drinks.

"Thank you" they both said to charlottes offer.

Charlotte headed toward a waiter passing out drinks and courteously takes one, when a man says "well well well, I hear the Michelson's have a new house guest." Charlotte turned around to see who belonged to the voice, but she already knew who it was.

"Damon Salvatore, I presume. I've heard a lot about you." She smugly said.

_Damon Salvatore, in the flesh, and Elena is standing right over there, this is all insane….Enough! you can think about what a trip this is later, tonight you have work. _She thought.

"Hmm, see I haven't heard anything about you, well only that you have been staying here at casa de crazy originals," Damon said sarcastically to charlotte. "So who are you, like a long lost cousin or something"?

"No, I'm not a cousin" she replies shortly

"But you do know about their 'lifestyle' I presume…" Damon rambles on.

Charlotte is barley listening to Damon speaks she's too busy trying to eaves drop on Elena and Elijah's conversation.

"I understand my mother requested to see you" Elijah enquires.

"Yeah, why? Is there something wrong?" Elena replied.

"Well her ability to forgive my brother after everything he has done to destroy this family, strikes me as a little strange, to say the least."

"Do you think it's all and act?"

_Klaus must have said something to Elijah, good. Maybe this will put doubt in Elena's mind and I can convince her more easily. _Thought Charlotte.

Charlotte is abruptly knocked out of her eaves dropping buy Damon's tight grasp on her arm.

"So let's just make one thing clear, if you are working for Klaus, or any of the others. Just know I will do whatever it takes to protect Elena. You got that!" Damon said very aggressively.

"I know, because you're in love with her and all." Charlotte responded, she yanked her arm out from under his grasp and continued. "Believe me; I want no harm to come to anyone okay. So if you'll excuse me I have something I have to do."

Damon stared after as she sauntered off in the direction she had just seen Elena go, she left him standing there with a bit of a confused look on his face, but she didn't have time for that right now, she had to get to Elena before she spoke to Esther. She followed Elena into one of the downstairs bathrooms, she quickly glanced around the room to make sure if was empty besides her and Elena, before she locked the door and headed to where Elena was fixing her hair.

"Okay look" she quickly said to Elena "we haven't got much time, Esther is going to ask you to help her with a spell. She is going to need your blood to bind all the originals together, so that she can kill Finn and since they will be linked all her other children will die too." Charlotte stoped to take a breath and to see if Elena was following. "But you must not help her, I know you want Klaus dead, but you can't kill him okay. When an original dies so does every vampire that was ever created from that bloodline."

Elena eyed her sceptically. "How do I know you're telling the truth, I don't know you, and up until 10 minutes ago I hadn't even heard of you. You are staying here with Elijah and the rest of them, you're probably working with them." Elena answered. Charlotte could see that Elena still needed more convincing.

"You're right, you have no reason to trust me, but you must. It's hard to explain, it's kind of like I can see the future, but only a certain future and killing the originals will be killing every vampire. Including Damon and Stefan. Trust me, when you walk into the room Esther will be burning sage, she will perform a silencing spell so you can speak freely. I know what happens here and she wants to use the essence of your blood in a toast to seal the spell with all the originals. Whatever you do don't give her your blood and don't help,

"Knock knock" someone said from outside the bathroom. "Is anyone in there"

"I have to get back to the party" Elena said, she brushed past charlotte, but at the door she looked back quickly, charlotte could tried to read the look in her eyes, _was she convinced. Did I do it, I guess only time will tell._

Charlotte headed out of the bathroom and back into the ballroom just as everyone was crowding around the entrance way. Elijah was making a toast about the family, and commencing the dance. "…find yourself a partner, please join us in the ballroom" Elijah headed down the stairs and walked straight over to her. "Would you care to dance?"

"Of course." Charlotte answered, she took his hand as he led her onto the dance floor.

_Thank god I had to take dance lessons as a child._

The music started and everyone began the dance. Ed sheeran's 'give me love' played in the background. Charlotte was staring at Klaus and Caroline, she was imagining every word he said to her, was he still saying those thing, even though things had changed since she arrived. _Get a grip charlotte, here Klaus is real and he is horrible. He has killed thousands of people, and you are not a part of this world. Don't get attached._

"Are you infatuated with my brother?" Elijah asked charlotte, she had been so distracted watching Klaus she had forgotten she was even dancing.

"No, not.." charlotte blushed as she began to stutter out. "Not at all. I was just admiring Caroline's dress"

"Its understandable, Klaus has charmed many over the years" he vaguely said. His tone began more serious "charlotte, let's be honest, why are you here?"

"I honestly don't know, but.."_ should I tell him about the Esther's plan. Maybe that will gain their trust, it might buy me a while in here without having to tell them exactly where I'm from. But then again, it might make it worse and they might be more interested in my background._ "There's something I have to tell you," Charlotte said as she scanned the room, "but not here"

They continued dancing, Elijah spun charlotte and they moved onto the next partner. Klaus's string arms captured charlotte and they began dancing. She felt so wonderful in his arms, she tried to not look at him, and she knew she would just swoon if she looked up. But her curiosity got the better of her she looked at his face, she stared deep into his eyes, and she knew she was gone.

He began to speak in his sexy British accent, "you look ravishing in that dress,"

Charlotte blushed. "Thank you, you don't look so terrible yourself"

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" he asked

"Yes, this house is so beautiful, and everyone looks amazing. Are you? She replied

"now that I'm dancing with you, the night has gotten a lot better" charlotte was enjoying Klaus company, and he was being very nice toward her, but he could help but be a bit nervous and suspicious of his new found appreciation of her.

"Klaus, why all of a sudden the turn around, only a few nights ago you tore at my thought, now you seem so pleasant." charlotte stated, anger was bubbling up inside her, anger she didn't know she had.

"I appreciate your honesty, last night, what you said about my mother. Well it takes confidence and courage to intentionally anger someone like me." Klaus replied with a certain amount of sincerity in his voice.

"Oh" was all she managed to say. The dance came to an end and everyone dispersed around the room. Charlotte looked around for Elena and Stefan, but they were nowhere to be seen. _Oh no, Elena's gone, and Stefan too. She must have decided to go see Esther and help her with her plan. I have to find her. I have to stop her._

Charlotte dashed off without saying so much as excuse me to Klaus. She raced up stairs looking for Elena, or any sign of where she must be. She opened one of the upstairs rooms when someone forcefully pushed her inside as she fell to the ground. She rolled over and rubbed her head, she looked up to see her attacker, and it was none other than Stefan Salvatore.

"What the hell Stefan. Why did you push me" she said, forgetting that she hadn't actually met Stefan, and that he might find it odd she knew him before being introduced.

"So you know who I am?" he asked, standing over her.

"Klaus told me" _crap! I shouldn't have said his name. "_Anyway, that doesn't matter, I have to find Elena" she said as she stood up and headed for the door. Stefan sped toward her and stood in between her and the door.

"I can't let you do that" he said. "She's helping Esther, she told me about the plan you said Esther had, and she's going to do it. We are going to kill these originals once and for all.

"You will be killing yourself Stefan and your brother and Caroline. I won't let you hurt them."

He pushed charlotte away from the door "now that's where you're wrong. I don't believe you, I think you're working with Klaus and that you made up some lie that keeps us from ever killing him."

"Stefan please you have to believe me, it's the truth!" charlotte said as she tried again to push past him. _I have to think of something, anything to get me out of here. "_I'll scream, with all the vampire hearing in this mansion, someone is bound to hear."

Charlotte opened her mouth ready to let out the scream of her life, but was instantly stoped but Stefan's fangs on the side of her neck as she fell to the floor.

When charlotte awoke she was lying on a brown leather couch upstairs. She was still in the room where Stefan attacked her. She put her hand up to her neck and felt the dry blood and fang marks on her neck. _Omg this hurts. It never really looked that painful, but crap its soo painful! _She was so focused on the pain she almost forgot about the ball, _shit the toast!, Klaus!, I hope I'm not too late _she thought as she quickly jumped up and ran out into the hall. She noticed there were many fewer guest roaming about the mansion, it was much later than she thought. She had missed the toast, she didn't stop Esther. She was too late!. Her eyes began to water and she couldn't stop a few stray tears from escaping.

Charlotte ran into the nearest bathroom, cleaned herself up, and washed her face.

She grabbed a stray coat from the closet and ran downstairs and out into the cool night air. She walked for a while around the grounds as she let herself succumb to her emotions. She cursed out loud, everything was getting to her. Being in this place. The realness of it all. And it didn't help that she had had a few too many glasses of champagne throughout the night, that's when she heard someone walk up behind her. She quickly wiped her tear stained face and turned around to face her intruder. It was Klaus. She immediately saw the concern on his face.

"Are you alright love" he said with the utmost sincerity.

Charlotte was in no mood for pleasantries, as she had just failed miserably trying to stop Esther. "Why do you care Klaus?"

"I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe" he simply stated. Charlottes jaw dropped, she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Yes" she quietly said back.

"Why, you're beautiful, you're full of light, I enjoy you." _These words aren't meant for me _charlotte thought _they are meant for Caroline…I can't believe he is saying them to me. I've loved Klaus ever since he came into the show. But now that it's real…I can't deal with this._

"I'm sorry; I have to go back inside." She said as she pushed past him. She didn't have time for Klaus and his confession. She had to find Elijah; she had decided to tell Elijah about Esther's plan. She also wanted to confide in Elijah about where she was from and how she had gotten there, she believed that maybe Elijah would keep her secrets and maybe he would help her. Suddenly Klaus grabbed charlottes arm and quickly pulled down the collar of her stolen jacket.

"Who did this to you" he said angrily as she stared at the fresh blood escaping the bite marks on her neck. "I will kill whoever hurt you!"

* * *

**hope you like.. xx**


	5. The Plan

**sorry for the long wait. this one isn't too long, but I will try to upload another soon**

* * *

**Chapter five**

**The Plan.**

"No-one, Klaus please I don't have time for this, I have to find Elijah!" Charlotte pleaded.

"Tell me who did this Charlotte Who hurt you?" Charlotte contemplated whether she should tell him Stefan bite her, or if she should keep it quiet. Surely if Klaus new the truth he wouldn't kill Stefan.

"It was Stefan" she quietly confessed. "But please Klaus don't hurt him." Charlotte had to confess to him why he did what he did. She could see it in his expression, he was not going to let this go. "Come inside, I'll tell you everything"

Charlotte and Klaus walked back inside, but not before Klaus fed her his blood to heal her wounds. She gathered Klaus, Kol and Elijah into one of the private bedrooms and explained what had happened tonight.

"I knew Elena was lying!" Elijah said, frustration in his voice. Then he turned to Charlotte "is this what you wanted to talk about before. Why didn't you tell us? Or better yet how did you know about this."

"I guess you could say, in a way, I can kind of see the future. But that's not the issue here Elijah." Charlotte lied, she thought this was the best explanation, for now, as to how she knows so much about them, their lives and their futures. Charlotte turned her attention to Klaus. She began to say in a more gentle tone "this is why Stefan attacked me. He knew I was trying to stop Elena from helping Esther, and so when I tried to come tell you all about her plan he attacked me. But that's not all" Charlotte nervously said, as she addressed everyone again. "There is also something else I know… I know that if you kill an original, everyone made vampire from that bloodline will die too."

She looked at the faces of the originals to try and read their reactions. Mostly they looked confused, but Klaus looked sort of relieved. Charlotte knew he was figuring out that Caroline, Stefan and Damon all came from his bloodline.

"Well, we must stop mother. How does she plan on killing us, may I ask." Kol said. He seemed almost bored, very sure of himself. If only he knew what fate had in store for him, he wouldn't look so arrogant. Regardless of his attitude Charlotte was determined to keep all of them alive.

"Finn. He is going to sacrifice himself." Said Charlotte sadly. "On the night of the full moon."

"That's tomorrow night. We must stop her." Elijah explained. "Do you know how we stop her?"

"Yes." Charlotte reluctantly said. "But you don't stop her. The Salvatore's do."

Again the originals had confusion written all over their faces. Charlotte could tell that they didn't understand why Damon or Stefan would stop Esther, when it was them who had helped her in the first place.

"Elena!" Klaus said. "We use Elena to force their hand. Those pesky Salvatore's would do anything for her."

They continued to make plans, figure out the best way to stop the ritual from happening on the full moon, when Charlotte began to stumble. Klaus quickly ran to her and picked her up.

"I'm sorry, I feel tonight's activities have taken their toll on my weak little body" Charlotte tried to joke.

"I'll take you to your room" Klaus offered.

Klaus carried Charlotte all the way up to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He pulled up the covers and tucked her in. Klaus was about to leave when Charlotte reached for his wrist. "Stay" she whispered before she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Charlotte awoke to an empty bed. She wasn't entirely sure if she had asked Klaus to stay with her last night or not. And she was sure if he had. She can hear some sort of yelling downstairs, so she went down to investigate. As Charlotte walked down stairs she heard Rebekah yell something at Kol and then throw something at him. _Well Rebekah home from her 'sleepover' with Damon. _Thought Charlotte.

"Good morning." Charlotte says to Rebekah. "I see you had a fun night." Charlotte looked at Rebekah dishevelled appearance and smirked.

"Oh you too. Come to give me grief over my personal life have you." Rebekah replied with a very snarky tone.

"Actually not at all." Charlotte said. "I think you should have fun. Damon's hot. You're hot, so why not."

Rebekah just looked at Charlotte surprised by her attitude. And a little surprised she knew who it was she spent the night with, but she still smiled. A genuine smile.

"I don't think you should trust him though." Charlotte warned.

"I know that!" Rebekah snapped back. "But like you said, it was just a little fun." Rebekah's tone suddenly changed and she took a chance on Charlotte "How about we get out of this house yes? I know my brother has had you locked up here for days, and…well he isn't around at the moment so..."

"Really! Yes. I feel like I haven't been outside in ages." Charlotte excitedly replied.

Charlotte and Rebekah got ready and left the house. Rebekah decided to take Charlotte on a little tour of mystic falls. Starting with the grill.

_So this is the infamous grill _Charlotte thought.

Rebekah and Charlotte were only in there moments when Rebekah's phone went off. It was Elijah calling her, she talked very fast and had a worried yet excited look on her face.

"I have to go, Elijah needs my help with 'you know what'" Rebekah whispered to Charlotte She threw Charlotte her car keys and with a quick dash she had disappeared.

_Well I'm here now, may as well make the best of it._

Charlotte sat down at a booth and began browsing the menu. She had only a minute or two alone when an unwelcome guest sat down at her booth.

"So, you're team original are you?" Damon asked her. He had noticed her arrive with Rebekah.

"Well someone has to help keep them alive for all your sakes. Because it seem you and your friends have a death wish." Charlotte spat back. She figured the best way to handle Damon was to be neutral. Make it seem to him that keeping Klaus and his family alive was in their best intentions.

"Oh yes, the 'if you kill all the originals, you'll kill all the vampires' myth!"

"It's not a myth Damon. I've seen it! If you kill any one of them, every vampire sired from their bloodline will die too! So that means you and your brother would 'poof' vanish. Seise to exist." Charlotte was starting to get agitated, and quiet annoyed. She knew it was only a matter of time before Damon would hear about Elena's disappearance, and Charlotte thought it better to be far away from him. "Hmm. Suddenly I've lost my appetite. If you will excuse me Damon, I think I will just head home."

Charlotte packed up her things, grabbed her car keys and headed straight for the door. As she walked through the door she head Damon answer his phone. "Yeah" he said to the unknown caller.

Charlotte quickly rushed to Rebekah's car, just as she reached it Damon appeared.

"Seems like you and your friends have kidnapped Elena." That was the last thing Charlotte heard when Damon knocked her out cold. She awoke an hour or so later strapped to a chair in the Salvatore's boarding house basement. Her head was aching and she could taste blood on her swollen lip.

"Damon! DAMON!" she screamed. "LET ME GO!"

"Why would I do that? They have Elena, and I have you! Seems like a fair trade" Charlotte could hear Damon say from just outside the door.

"DAMON! I swear, you have to let me go! If they don't break the bond and they all die. You too will die! Please you have to trust Me.!"

"But I don't. I think you would say anything to get out of here and save your precious Klaus!" he sarcastically replied.

"Rebekah will kill Elena, if you don't stop Esther!" Charlotte yelled. Damon opened the door and stood in front of Charlotte.

"You're lying!" he quickly said "Klaus needs her for his little hybrid army."

"He cares about his family more!" she pleaded. "Please, I know how you can stop Esther and save Elena."

"Oh yeah, how's that!" he replied.

Charlotte explained about the two generations of Bennet witches needed to perform the ritual. She explained that if one of them was to become a vampire then the bloodline would be broken, and that would stop the sacrifice. She begged Damon to believe her.

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you. Who's to say I stop the witch and Rebekah kills Elena anyway."

"Because I know. I know things that haven't happened yet. I know things that have happened but no-one else knows about" Charlotte continued pleading with Damon.

"Prove it. Tell me something about myself that no-one else knows." He urged her.

Charlotte contemplated for a moment. She tried to think of anything she could say that would make Damon believe her.

"I know you met Elena first!" she quickly let out

Damon looked at Charlotte His eyes were wide, he knew no one else knows that.

Charlotte continued. "I know you told her that you want her to get everything she wants in life, and then you compelled her to forget."

Charlotte stared at Damon for a moment. Had she done it? Had she convinced Damon to trust her? He quickly came over to her and ripped off her restraints.

"This better work." He said as he grabbed Charlotte arm and hoisted her up. "Because if it doesn't And anything happens to Elena. I will kill you and not think twice about it."

_I hope they get there in time!_

* * *

**again sorry for taking so long to update, I'm working on the next two chapters and ill try to get one out tonight**..**.and the next one is very exciting! Yay!**

**anyway, let me know what you think. xx**


	6. Save him Save them All

**I'm so sorry it has been ages since my last update.. I hope you enjoy. xx**

**Chapter 6**

**Save him, Save them All.**

Charlotte arrived back to the Mikaelson mansion, a little worse for wears. Physically she was okay, but her time in this place was taking its toll. Her kidnapping had scared her she was frightened for herself, but mostly she was afraid for the real population of mystic falls. She knew that it was now out of her hands. But she believed that Damon would do anything to save Elena, and so she knew that Esther would be stopped. _There is nothing else I can do now. I just have to sit here and wait._ Charlotte headed for a shower and tried to clean off the day's activities. She finished up her shower and headed back down stairs to wait for the arrival of the others. Thoughts kept creeping into her mind. Thoughts of all the originals dying, she couldn't stop the feeling that Damon was too late and Klaus had died. Charlotte realised she couldn't stand to live in a world where Klaus didn't exist. She laid her head down on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

"Charlotte" Klaus had spoken to her. His tone was soft and gentle.

'Klaus!" charlotte replied, genuine happiness in her voice. She didn't know where her courage came from, but she quickly pulled Klaus into an embrace and whispered into his ear. "I'm so glad you're okay"

Klaus was a bit taken aback. No-one had ever really shown him the affection charlotte was showing him in this moment. After a short while he slowly and reluctantly pulled away from her.

"We stoped Esther. But she and Finn escaped. But I'm guessing you already knew that." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

Charlotte blushed, _oh that smirk will be the death of me. _She thought.

"I wasn't sure, I had a terrible feeling Damon wouldn't get there in time. He seemed unconvinced."

Klaus eyed her suspiciously, that's when he noticed the bruises on her wrists. He gently caressed her bruises. "He did this to you, didn't he? One day I am going to kill the Salvatore's."

Charlotte didn't answer she just cupped Klaus's face and said honestly. "It doesn't matter, as long as you are safe." She looked around the room and saw all the other originals, with the exception of Finn, "as long as all of you are safe."

"A human being worried for my safety" he replied with a chuckle. He quickly composed himself. Charlotte could see that Klaus was having a hard time in showing his emotion. "You should head up to bed, it's been a long night, and tomorrow we have much to do." Klaus quicklystood up and headed toward the stairs. He looked back at charlotte, and charlotte could see in that one look that Klaus was changing. She followed suit and headed up to her room. As she lay in bed she thought about everything that had happened since she arrived in mystic falls. She was so happy to be there and her feelings for Klaus were intense, she couldn't help but have a bad feeling deep down in her gut. She wanted to trust Klaus with her whole heart, but she knew he had betrayed all his family and he had spent a thousand years with them. He had only known her a short while and she knew she had to keep herself a little wary of his actions and intentions. _I can worry about all of this tomorrow, tonight I am going to sleep peacefully with the knowledge that everyone I care for is okay. I'm going to do this. I'm going to save them all._ Charlotte thought as she dreamed of what a life in mystic falls could be like if she were to stay here forever.

Charlotte awoke with a start, someone had pulled the blinds open to reveal the blaring sunlight.

"No..." she mumbled as she rolled over and covered her head with the pillow.

"I'm sorry I had to run off so quickly yesterday," Rebekah declared as she sat down on the edge of charlottes bed. "Did Klaus tell you what happened?"

Charlotte slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position, still half asleep.

"Some of it, but I know what happened." Charlotte rested her hand on Rebekah's hand, she looked into her eyes and said with complete sincerity in her voice. "I know what happened with you and Elena. I know what she said to you. Rebekah, sometimes I feel like you are surrounded by all these men and you don't just have a girl to talk to. A sister. I want you to know that you can trust me. I will never let anything happen to your family, and I would never intentionally betray you.

Charlotte had always loved the character Rebekah, and sometimes she felt sorry for the things that happened to her, she believed that Rebekah's only curse was that she trusted to much, she loved to much.

Rebekah looked at charlotte and knew that she could trust her, she knew that charlotte had nothing but good intentions for her and her family. Still she wanted to make a little joke at charlottes expense.

"Oh, you're only saying this because you are in love with my brother."

"I care for your brother, a lot, maybe too much, but you Rebekah are good. I know you trust too much, you love too much. And…" charlotte didn't quite know how to say her next thought. She hesitated for a moment. "… I know you want to be human again."

From that moment on there was this unspoken trust, an understanding between charlotte and Rebekah. Charlotte knew that she could whole heartedly trust Rebekah, and Rebekah knew the same.

Rebekah and charlotte headed down stairs, they had been requested by Klaus and Elijah to discuss the next part of the plan of ridding them of the curse that bound all the originals together.

"I think it best if I retrieve our brother, Finn." Klaus turns to charlotte. "charlotte, I want you to accompany me on this, please go pack your things."

At first charlotte was excited, Klaus asking her to come on a trip with him, finally some significant time to talk to Klaus, better to understand him, and better for them to get to know one another. Just as charlotte began to head toward her room and pack, she remembers that Rebekah found out that there is another white oak tree that could kill them all. Charlotte quickly ran back down stairs to warn them when she overheard Klaus and Rebekah speaking in hushed tones.

"Rebekah, find out everything you can about this tree, but you must not tell anyone about it. Do you understand? Klaus warned Rebekah.

"We should tell charlotte, she must already know." Rebekah replied quickly, she was very firm in her trust of the newcomer.

"No! I can't help but believe charlotte already knew about this tree, and if she did. She is not to be trusted." Klaus firmly replied.

Charlotte held her breath as she ran toward her room. She tried to behave as if nothing had happened and she was just there packing her belongings for a trip. _I knew he didn't trust me, he said he had feelings for me, but a man like Klaus always has an agenda. I just knew I shouldn't give in completely._

Charlotte packed her belongings. Both the things she had acquired herself from her stay, and also the belongings that Klaus and the other originals had bestowed upon her.

"Charlotte, are you ready" Klaus had asked charlotte. They were about to embark on a journey to find his brother Finn and his mother. Charlotte thought about her journey. Not only moments before was she excited to have this adventure with Klaus, one where she may hope to know him better, but now she thought he is not to be trusted. His own words had said he didn't trust her.

Klaus and charlotte arrived at the motel for the night, they had barely spoken two words to each other the entire trip. Charlotte walked in to the room placed her bag down and headed for the bathroom. Klaus sped in front of her and spoke softly.

"Is there something wrong charlotte?" he was being so sincere she almost forgot what he had said behind her back.

"It's nothing Klaus, I'm just tired, it was a long trip and I just want to get ready for bed." She replied coldly. Charlotte had a shower and changed in to her pyjamas. When she walked back out she noticed Klaus sitting in the dark sipping on some whiskey. _Does everyone is this show drink whiskey? _She thought.

"Goodnight Klaus." Charlotte said as she jumped into her side of the bed. She was only just pulling up the covers when she felt the weight of Klaus sink into the bed beside her. _Holy crap! Is Klaus really going to sleep in this bed next to me… ?_

"Charlotte…" Klaus began to say. Charlotte rolled over to face him, she locked eyes with him and got lost in the deep blue of them.

"Klaus... I…" she began to say. She jumped up out of bed. She had to put some distance between them. He was lying there next to her shirtless and in his entire god given glory. He was truly beautiful. "I heard what you said to Rebekah."

Charlotte could see the shame in Klaus's eyes. "I spent a thousand years being hunted down by my father. My mother and my brother just tried to kill me. Can you really expect me to trust easily." He stood up and walked right over to her. He was only inches from her face. She could feel his breath on her. Right then she forgot that she was mad at him. She forgot everything.

"You are so beautiful" he said as he reached up and caressed her cheek. He hovered there for a moment before he gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was so soft and gentle at first before is become harder and deeper. There was so much passion, Klaus's hands trailed down from her hair to the small of her back. Every inch of charlotte was trying to get closer. She wanted him. And he wanted her. This kiss was a life changing event for both of them, they way they had given into their desire was epic, Klaus could no longer hide his true feelings for charlotte, and she the same. But charlotte quickly broke the kiss, she didn't want to but she felt she need to. She was falling to deep, and she knew it couldn't last forever. One day she would have to go back to her world and if she feels completely in love with Klaus and left she wasn't sure if she would survive.

The next few days went by slowly, Klaus and charlotte were reluctant to speak of their kiss, and neither one of them wanted to bring it up they both knew what the kiss meant. It was only a matter of time before they would fully give in, but at the moment their pride was stopping them. Klaus spent most of the days out looking for Finn while charlotte waited at the motel. Klaus eventually found Finn and they ultimately returned to mystic falls.

* * *

When they returned to the mansion there was a little surprise waiting for Finn. They walked through the door and standing on the bottom of the grand staircase was none other than Sage, Finns one true love. Charlotte realised that tonight would be the night that the Salvatore's kill Finn. Charlotte knew she had to stop them. Whatever the cost.

"Well now that we have Finn, and we've reunited him with his lady love, I think it's time I pay our little witchy friend bonnie a visit. I'm going to have her remove the spell" Klaus said as he headed toward the door. "Charlotte, I think it best you stay in the house today, stay safe." The way that Klaus had said the last part seemed more like an order than a request.

"And I have some business to attend to with the older Salvatore." Rebekah said.

"be good little sister" Klaus said as he walked out the door.

Everyone said the goodbyes as they headed off on their missions.

"Well I guess it's just up to you now charlotte, to save Finn." Charlotte said to herself as she checked herself in the mirror, grabed some spare car keys and headed out the door.

_I know that they kill Finn tonight at the grill, so I think I should just head there and wait. _

Charlotte drove around a while, every so often spying on Finn and sage, keeping tabs on their whereabouts, before she headed to the grill. She waited there a few hours, trying to be as inconspicuous as she could, when she received a text msg from Klaus.

'Charlotte, where are you. I thought I told you to stay in the house. Bonnie is here and she is trying to break the spell. Get back here now!'

Charlotte looked at the text msg and became quiet annoyed. If only he knew she was doing this all for him and his family. When she looked back up she noticed Finn and sage had disappeared from there booth

"Oh no" she gasp. She dropped her bag and ran as quickly as she could for the side door of grill.

She burst through, and what she saw was matt standing over Finn with the white oak steak in his hand. He was just about to stab him. Everything was moving in slow motion. Charlotte heard sage scream from just above at the top of the stairs. Without thinking charlotte lunged herself in between Finn and matt. She felt a sharp stabbing pain in the front of her chest. She looked down and protruding from her was the white oak steak, blood began to pool out of her. For a split second all charlotte could think was, I saved him. I saved them all, Klaus's face popped into her mind and then everything went black.

* * *

**OMG so there it is... whats going to happen to charlotte, will she survive? who knows?**

**i hope you liked it, let me know what you think. xx**


	7. The truth will set you free

**Chapter seven**

**The truth will set you free, but first it will piss you off**

* * *

Charlottes eyes fluttered open to the sound of hushed tones outside the room she was in. she looked around trying to make sense of what she was seeing. Charlotte had never been in that room but she recognised it almost immediately. She was in Elena's house, she was laid out on Elena's bed. Her fingers intertwined with the doona, as she tried to move to get up.

"We couldn't just let her die" charlotte heard Elena's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"I know Elena, but Klaus is going to come after us for this. We had a chance at killing Finn. We will never have an opportunity like that again. Stefan spoke back to Elena. Their conversation was becoming quiet heated. Charlotte could hear Stefan began to pace with annoyance.

"It wouldn't be worth it. How many innocent bystanders have to die, for the sake of our personal war?" Elena pleaded back.

"She is our enemy Elena, it's obvious she has chosen her side. She could have died last night, all to protect the originals."

Charlotte's memories from the night before came rushing back. Her hand instinctively reached up to her chest. She grazed her hand over the spot where the white oak stake had entered her. There was no sign of any wound, not a scratch, or a bruise. But it was tender, and it felt sore. The little exertion she had done since first waking up had already tired her out. Her eyes fluttered closed again and she drifted back into unconsciousness, whether she liked it or not. The next few hours' charlotte was in and out of consciousness, picking up random pieces of conversation as she drifted in and out.

"We can use her to our advantage." Charlotte heard Caroline say.

"Bonnie….what do you mean they have Damon..."

"You mean bargain with her. Damon's life for hers" Elena questioned.

"Why would she sacrifice herself for Finn? She must have known bonnie was undoing the spell."

"He knows now. We don't have a weapon anymore, we have to give them over to him" Stefan spoke.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, is she going to be okay?" matt said, he seemed sincere and apologetic.

"He's here" Elena spoke these words with true fear in her voice.

When charlotte heard the words "he's here" she knew exactly what they meant. Klaus had come. Klaus was there to save her; charlotte knew he would eventually come for her. Charlotte slowly pulled herself up from the bed. She used all her energy to walk toward the stairs and head toward the front door. She knew he couldn't get into Elena's so she would have to make the rest of the way to get back to him.

"I don't think so." Stefan said to charlotte as he appeared out of no-where in front of her. He forcefully grabbed her arms and held her in place. Charlotte was standing still, she tried with all the strength she had left to stand straight and tall, appear as though she was just as tough as any one of them. Elena opened the door. On the other side of the door was Klaus. He stood there with his jaw clenched so tight he could break his own teeth.

"Let her go!" he spoke these words softly, but the murderous tone he spoke with would have sent chills down the back of even the toughest beast. Elena, Caroline, Matt, and Stefan all just looked at each other. Elena opened her mouth to speak, when Klaus cut her off

"LET HER GO!" he scream, he sped forward to the doorway, but instantly hit the invisible wall. Elena, Caroline, Matt and even Stefan all jumped. Klaus was truly terrifying in that moment. Elena again mustered up the courage to speak.

"We will trade her. Her life for Damon's." Elena seemed to be speaking out of bravery, but you could hear in her voice she was frightened of Klaus. Klaus had never really scared Elena not truly, that is until this moment. Yes, Elena had been scared for her life and for the life of her friends at the hand of Klaus, but something was different this time. Klaus was terrifying on a whole new level. Charlotte could see this new found terror Klaus was inflicting on everyone, and she knew right away why.

The others could sense it too. Klaus had let his humanity back in, he had fallen for charlotte. Klaus was now a man with something to lose, and they didn't want to imagine the pain Klaus could inflict on them or their loved ones if Klaus was to lose the one thing he cared for most. And that one thing was, now and forevermore, Charlotte.

"Please Klaus" charlotte blurted out, "let Damon go and they will let me go." Charlotte pleaded, her voice was so fragile and weak Klaus had no other choice but to yield to the demands of Elena.

"Call Damon!" Klaus said to Elena, but his eyes never left charlotte. "He is probably already home by now."

Elena quickly called Damon's phone. He answered and told her of Rebecca letting him go and that he was safely back in the Salvatore boarding house. Charlotte moved forward. Pushing off the help of anyone who tried. She finally reached the door and Klaus grabbed her. He held her so tight, it felt as though he would never let go. He sped through the night air at vamp speed until they were back at his mansion. Klaus laid charlotte down on her bed and looked at her with the utmost concern.

* * *

Charlotte lay down on her bed, she was still so very exhausted but the look in Klaus's eyes made it clear that she wasn't going to bed anytime soon, she was going to have to explain everything to him.

"Klaus, you have to understand I-"charlotte began but was cut off by Klaus.

"Understand charlotte! you have to be kidding me! YOU ALMOST DIED!" Klaus was raging! Charlotte had never felt this kind of anger coming from Klaus before.

"I did it to save your brother. He was meant to die, and he didn't everything is different now I changed everything, and you have no idea what that means!"

"Christ charlotte! Why didn't you just tell me that's what you were up to? I could have lost you!" Klaus was screaming at charlotte.

"But I didn't!" charlotte's voice instinctively became louder in defence. "I saved your brother Klaus! How can you possibly be standing there shouting at me?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, and if anything were to possibly happen to you, I don't know what I would do."

Charlotte stood there stunned by Klaus's sudden confession. He loved her, and she knew that was the truest thing Klaus had ever felt. She so desperately wanted to tell him she loved him too. But she knew she had to tell him the complete truth first, she had to tell him where she was from.

"Klaus… I…" charlotte choked on the words. "I have to tell you something first, I'm not exactly who you think I am…"

Charlotte closed her eyes, took a deep breath and told him everything. She told him about her life, about how this is all just a story, her favourite television show, and that's how she knows about all of their lives.

After she finished telling him, they just sat there in silence. Thoughts kept racing through her mind _does he even believe me, does this change how he feels about me, god I wish he would say something._

Klaus stood up and walked straight toward the door, he quickly turned around and said sadly "you lied". Charlotte was left sitting there in silence and darkness, she could see the betrayal in his eyes. Had she just lost the love of her life, silent tears began to fall down her cheeks.

* * *

**AN: I am so very sorry for the late update... hopefully you like it and will forgive my tardiness, no Charlotte has saved Finn, everything is going to be different, so stay tuned to see the true aftermath of Charlotte's actions. xx**


End file.
